


Brain Power

by Secretsivekept



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Gen, Mind Control, Others from different fandoms will make an appearance but just as minor characters, Tadashi is alive - Freeform, cyborg AU, evil corrupt organization like Big Brother, will work in Sunfire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretsivekept/pseuds/Secretsivekept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one terrible moment, Tadashi Hamada's life was ruined.  He survived the fire and was rescued, only to find out that the explosion at the SFIT had killed hundreds; his family and friends included.  His only option left, it seemed, was to work as an agent for a company called the New World Organization, who were the ones who had saved his life by performing a groundbreaking surgery on him.</p><p>But then things start to not add up.  Why had he never heard of such a technologically advanced place as New World Organization before?  Why is NWO telling him and other agents to steal (And Tadashi was fairly certain they were stealing) from other high tech reasarch labs?  How come none of the other agents seem to care? And who in the world are the people so-called "Big Hero 6" who always seem to get in the way?</p><p>As the mysteries unfold, Tadashi finds himself running for his life away from NWO, who now want him dead.  And it's up to him, now, to stop them from unleashing disaster upon the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody!!! I finally have the prologue written out, but it's very very short. (And would you believe I had to write it out TWICE because I forgot to save it and my phone was being a jerk) but don't worry, it's going to get better; plus, I'm going to include some other fandom characters such as Jack Frost, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Elsa, and currently debating wether or not to have Anna. But they will all play minor roles; this story is mostly focused on Tadashi Hamada :)
> 
> Warning: there will be bad language in this story, but it will be kept to a minimum because of a headcannon I have that Tadashi hates bad language XD

It's actually almost funny how a day can seem so wonderful at first, like nothing could ever go wrong-- heck, or just seem like a perfectly ordinary day-- but then something happens that turns the rest of your days upside down, and nothing will ever be the same again.  

For one moment; for _one single moment_ , Tadashi Hamada had thought his life was perfect.  His Baymax robot was finished and running smoothly, his little brother's presentation had left the crowd with slacked jaws and loud claps and whistles.  And his brother was finally going somewhere, _doing_ something with that big brain of his, instead of competing in silly bot fights.  Tadashi could not have been anymore proud of him.

But all that changed a matter of moments, when Tadashi ran around that curve after hearing the alarms go off and saw the presentation hall was on fire. 

Tadashi saw a girl stumble, and he quickly ran forward and caught her. 

"Are you alright?" He asked.  The woman coughed.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright but-," she pointed back towards the flaming building, "But Professor Callaghan is still in there!" 

Tadashi's blood ran cold as he stared at the flames eating away at the Hall, not noticing the woman running away to safety.  Callaghan was still in there?!  What happened-- was he _hurt_?  The thought of his professor unable to get out of the buring building was too much for Tadashi and he shot forward, bracing himself to run into the flames. 

"Tadashi, NO!" Hiro, his brother who had followed him, jerked his arm back, stopping him.  Tadashi looked desperately inbetween him and the school.

"Callaghan's in there!" Tadashi said, looking his brother in the eye. "Someone has to help!"

Looking back at that moment, Tadashi wished more than anything that his brother had held on longer, or that he'd not acted like such a boneheaded idiot with a hero complex.  Then things might not have changed, at least not by much.  Instead, he wrenched his arm away from his brother and ran head on into the burning building.

Tadashi could never remember much of what happened inside that building, and only later did he realize why.  The only thing he could truely remember was a giant eplosion from behind knocking him to the ground, rendering him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1.

_ All systems functional-- preparing to reboot. Activating neurological messenger center. Starting up in 3... 2... 1... _

Tadashi's eyes flew open, but immediately closed them again when they were blinded by bright sunlight. He swallowed and gave a low moan; wow, did he have a headache. He felt like someone had taken out his brain and wrung it out like a washcloth. He also felt... Strange. He couldn't quite describe it, but something about himself felt off. He was lying on something soft and comfortable, and in the distance there was the sound of a heart monitor beeping steadily.

"Good Morning, Tadashi," a voice spoke suddenly next to him. Tadashi cracked open his eyelids, but all he saw was a bunch of bright blurry shapes. He closed his eyes again and swallowed.

"Am... Am I in a hospital?" He croaked.

"Of sorts," the voice replied. It was a woman's voice, smooth and clear. "You required... Special treatment after your terrible accident."

"What happened?" Tadashi asked quietly, trying to open his eyes again. This time the shapes were clearer, and the sunlight shining through the window next to his bed didn't hurt his eyes as much. Tadashi caught a glimpse of a person with long white hair standing over him.

"What's the last thing you remember?" The woman asked. Tadashi frowned, thinking back.

"I was... Running into a fire... I can't exactly remember why... It's all fuzzy," he mumbled.

"Anything else?" The woman prompted. Tadashi blinked slowly. Through his murky memories, he found he could distinctly remember a giant explosion-- oh god.

"What happened?" Tadashi tried to sit up, but found his muscles unable to obey him. "There-there was an explosion and-and-- is my brother okay? Is Hiro okay?"

Tadashi started to panic. His eyesight finally swam into focus, and he was met with the sight of a troubled thirty-something woman with long white hair.

"Hiro is your brother?" The woman asked hesitantly. Tadashi tried to read her expression, the heart monitor giving away the fact that his heart had sped up considerably.

"Is he okay?" He croaked. The woman took a deep breath. "He's not here at the moment," she said finally. Relief filled Tadashi, and he relaxed.

"Can I see him?" He asked. The woman shook her head. "We need to make sure you're doing alright first before you have the permission to speak with others," she said. Tadashi frowned, confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. The woman hesitated again.

"You were caught at the edge of a terrible explosion and barely survived. The normal hospitals couldn't do anything for you, so we had to take extreme measures to get you working again. You're going to have to go through lots of therapy in the future, I'm afraid. You're lucky to be alive."

"Wait," Tadashi frowned, "I'm not in a hospital?"

"Not an ordinary one, no," the woman said. "We take people in critical condition like yourself and help them to become ten times as healthy as they were before. We also specialize in cybernetics."

"Cyber..." Tadashi tried to sit up again, but to his surprise his back didn't respond. His eyes widened as he tried to move his arms, but found himself unable to move them either. "I--I can't move," Tadashi gasped. "Why can't I move, am I--" he was cut off by the woman laying a hand on his shoulder."

"Don't stress yourself, you'll only make it worse," she said. "It's perfectly normal to be unable to move at first. Considering the surgery you underwent, I'm actually surprised you can talk so well and clear as you can now."

"What happened to me?" Tadashi demanded. The white haired woman sighed.

"I won't go into all of the details, but... 92 percent of your bones were crushed and there was massive damage done to most of your organs. Your brain, and central nervous system were mostly and thankfully undamaged to the extent where we could work with it."

"'Work with it'?" Tadashi echoed. The woman sighed.

"I'll tell you the rest of it later, right now you need to rest," the woman said. "Don't try to move too much, your body is still trying to reset and is making good progress. We don't want to hinder that, do we?"

"I guess not," Tadashi mumbled, his eyelids beginning to droop right as she mentioned that he should sleep.

"If you need anything, just alert us alright?" The woman said as Tadashi's eyelids closed. In moments he was asleep.

 

............

 

Later that evening, the white haired woman walked briskly down a pristine hallway, her heels clicking softly against the white tiles. She was holding a clipboard in her arms, studying some of the contents on it. She stopped before a door and opened it, revealing a dark office.

A man sat by a desk, his deeply tanned features lit up by the screen of the computer in front of him.

"Something to report, Mirage?" he asked in a husky low voice.

"The test subject for the nuclear plasma energy cybernetic soldier woke up this afternoon, sir," Mirage responded in her smooth voice. The man at the desk grunted.

"Proceed with the therapy treatments as usual, and keep a close eye on him. He's a different kind of prototype than the others; if his Plasma Core ends up being a worse power source than the two Cryokinetic Energy capsules we obtained, or if he doesn't have the control like the female test subject, it could mean endless trouble," he growled.

"Yes, sir, I am well aware of that," Mirage said. "His therapy will start tomorrow at 8 am." The man grunted a second time and stood up from his seat, walking over to stand by a large window overlooking a dark ocean. Clouds blocked the stars that night, leaving the waves to look gloomy under the moonless sky.

"Is that all you had to report?" He asked gruffly.

"No, sir. There's... Something else has come up, I'm afraid. Something that might hinder our plans. Are you aware of a group called 'Big Hero 6'?"

"What the blazes is that?" The man demanded.

"It's a group of vigilantes that appeared on the news about a week ago. Apparently, they see themselves as, well, superheroes," Mirage said. "Luckily, they only reside in the San Fransokyo area, so we can still get most of what we need from the other cities; but getting those Titanium power cartridge models from Krei Tech is going to be much more difficult than before." The man was silent for a moment, then scoffed.

"Superheroes? How ridiculous," he leered, "I don't think it will be much of a problem. What few soldiers we have, we train with the utmost precision. They will not stand a chance."

"If you say so," Mirage said, and turned to leave the office. "I'll learn what I can about this Big Hero 6, in the meantime. And I'll keep you updated on Tadashi Hamada's progress."

"What was it again the other scientists were calling it when Hamada's body was being built?" The man grunted. Mirage thought for a moment.

"Project SunFire I believe, sir." The man gave another grunt, and that was the end of their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again with another short chapter, yaaay XD (I actually can't tell how long this is, it's hard to tell on my phone, which I'm writing this on)
> 
> Anywho, I have something for you guys :) I drew the Cover for this story, and it's currently on my tumblr account. 
> 
> http://secretsivekept.tumblr.com/post/115955540518/heres-the-cover-for-my-tadashi-cyborg-au-brain#notes
> 
> Until next chapter! :)


End file.
